User talk:Kry2002
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to File:Smoking.jpg! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Subrosian Joining the Wiki Well, you don't really need permission to join but I expect some level of quality control and considering you didn't know how to properly sign your username at the end of your message, I'm a little concerned about what level of quality you'll bring. Subrosian (talk) "Well, you don't really need permission to join but I expect some level of quality control and considering you didn't know how to properly sign your username at the end of your message, I'm a little concerned about what level of quality you'll bring. Subrosian " Its because i just started Fandom wiki Kry2002 Overview of your Articles Okay, I'm going to be completely honest with you. These are really bad, and they are poorly organized and poorly written and I can tell you did nothing to attempt to meet the quality standards of this Wiki. There are numerous spelling errors, grammatical errors, very poor usage of the layout of the articles and everything is just messy and unkempt. Not to mention, if you want to reply to someone you need to reply to their page, not your own. So when I leave my signature ~~~~, which is those four symbols -- the four tildes, next to each other, you click the Talk button in the parenthesis to go to my talk page. That being said, I don't think this wiki is for you. The One Piece Fanon Wiki is a lot less higher quality and doesn't have so many demanding standards. I think you would be honestly better off going there and learning the ways of Wiki formatting more before coming back here to create articles. Subrosian (talk) 20:25, March 12, 2017 (UTC) so do you want me to stop posting or to up my Quality? Kry2002 Re: Your Question Go to the One Piece Fanon Wiki and learn more about better quality posting, because I try to maintain some semblance of quality control on here. So yes, for now I think it'd be best if you left and came back later. Subrosian (talk) 17:04, April 16, 2017 (UTC) Furry D. Uchino was my first ever page I created of course it going to be bad I had no experience but I took my time to make Water D. Lucious http://onepiecefanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Water_D.Lucious Kry2002 19:07, 30 April 2017 Furry D. Uchino If you want to make articles here in all seriousness instead of going to the other Wiki I suggested, then please start by using one of the info boxes for characters. If anything is confusing to you and you don't understand it, please contact me and I will do my utmost to assist you. Subrosian (talk) 06:03, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Water D.Lucious I left you a message on the Water D. Lucious talk page. I'm just going to repeat what I said here. "Holy crap, this Devil Fruit is so stupidly overpowered. A twenty-foot tall titan covered in lava? It can throw this giant meteor and can somehow throw the SKY? Not even the Yonkou are able to do such ridiculous feats. You really need to tone this down considerably because it's definitely breaching the rules of Godmodding." Please keep this in mind and consider making some changes. Subrosian (talk) 18:59, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Oh sorry let me change that sorry Kry2002 Replies Please keep in mind that it is ideal to reply to the person's talk page when responding instead of replying to your own talk page. Subrosian (talk) 15:59, May 7, 2017 (UTC)